Mechanics, Bosses, and Trouble
by Jay-with-Splice
Summary: It began with a fateful meeting at Rim Jobs. Now, everything has gone to hell. Fem!Boss and an oc's rambunctious adventure. Contains gunfights, mild hints of romance, whores, an angry tiger, and naked men.


_'Don't speak to them unless they speak to you first.'_

_'Don't disrespect them.'_

_'Show them that you fear them.'_

Brown eyes watched the Luchadores work on their vehicles. He may had been in the front office, but the window that went through into the garage was right there. Maximus couldn't really help but watch. Teeth worried at his lower lip in an antsy way, fingers drummed along the white counter top. The gangs in Steelport were dangerous, fearsome, and brutal. They ruled the city with an iron fist and there were robberies, murders, and public sex happening at all hours of the day.

The gangs, the Luchadores, the Deckers, and the Morningstar, had been frazzled recently though. To what it looked like to Maximus, another gang had entered their city, the infamous Third Street Saints. The doors to the garage smashed open, startling the man out of his thoughts. A hefty Luchadore walked up to him, glaring at him past that green, orange, and ruby mask.

"How much for one car with new engine parts and tires?" Frozen up a bit, Maximus swallowed and began to tap away at the keys to the register.

"Uh...two-hundred and fifty..." Fearing the man losing his temper, the mechanic braced himself to get a punch to the face or a bullet in his head, but the Luchadore said nothing as he removed the cash from his wallet and handed the exact amount of money. "Uh...would you...like help?" He gestured to the car as he took the money and stashed it in the register.

"Mmph...yeah. S'what your job is." Moving out from around the counter and into the garage, Maximus calmly popped the hood to the vehicle and let himself be drowned out in the machinery and wires.

He could hear the Luchadore speaking to the other two that had arrived with him. They were discussing the new gang that had arrived. For some oddity, they didn't seem to notice an old, worn out and damaged vehicle go driving in through the middle driveway. Suddenly, the air became tense, and glancing up, Maximus saw the leader of the Third Street Saints step out of the car and pop her shoulders. His mouth fell open in amazement.

This was the first time Maximus had ever seen any of the gang leaders, the television appearances not counting. She was tall with short, down to her skull violet hair and gray eyes. A purple Fluer-de-Lis tattoo was on the right side of her neck and her fingers were adorned with rings and skeletal tattoos. She was slim, but her muscles were defined on her arms and back. Her lips were full and glossy and she had a very unamused look on her face. She disregarded the Luchadores; the men in green were glaring at her. Neither gang made moves to draw their guns and open fire. Maybe there was a silent rule about starting shit with other gangs? Glancing at the car she drove in, he found the insignia; the vehicle was an Attrazione.

Those grey eyes found him as he backed away from the green Compensator. "It's done." He told the buff men. Taking a rag from his back pocket, he dutifully scrubbed as much oil off his hands as he turned to the female.

"Uh...what can I help you with?" The Saint didn't respond, her eyes were focused on the Luchadores as they climbed into the vehicle and backed out of the garage. The tense air became awkward as the Saint watched the Luchadores leave and once they were out of sight, she spoke.

"I need this baby fixed up with buffed armor, bumpers, tires...the works. She'll need a new coat, preferably a glossy black and her framework gold. The interior needs to be-"

"Purple?" Maximus interrupted, making her lock eyes with him again. Instead of a gun to the head, he got a grin from the woman.

"I like the way you think...heh." She turned her back on him, eyeing the wall of tires with an interested look. "Tires need this one, white strip circling the middle. Like those..." She pointed to the part and Maximus nodded at her suggestion. "...And a purple under glow would be much appreciated."

"Yeah, I can do this...but this whole thing is gonna cost a lot." A hand waved dismissively in his direction.

"Not a problem. Not a problem. I can pay." She continued staring at him, until both heads craned towards the front of the store. Someone had come in.

"Hold on..." Maximus moved to the door and peeked in by the frame, snorting when he saw his coworker clocking in. His sandy hair sported a bed head and his face was turned in a frown. "John...what's with the look?" John glanced to his friend and huffed, stuffing his things beneath the counter and sitting in a chair.

"I was on my way here, happy as can be, and then this person highjacks a car in front of me, nearly makes me crash and takes off." Maximus glanced back into the garage.

"What kinda car...?"

"It was an old...Attra..." Maximus saw John look through the window, saw the way his mouth fell open in shock at the car parked in the garage. Saw the way the fit woman toted parts over to the Attrazione and work on it all by herself. "That was her...she's the one who almost wrecked my Blade!" Maximus snorted again at his friend.

"Well...that lady who almost broke your expensive car, is the leader of the Third Street Saints." The mechanic would have laughed at the look on his friend's face, but the Saint peeked her head in through the door.

"Mind if I get some help with the engine?" Maximus gave another nod in her direction and she fled back inside. Maximus then looked back to John, who appeared to have had a mini heart attack.

"Don't you remember what the boss said? what anyone said!?" Here it comes...Maximus thought with a grim frown. "Don't talk to them unless they talk to you. Show that you fear them...obviously you're not fearing her! She's the BOSS of the THIRD STREET SAINTS!" Maximus pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I know. I know. But she looks like she won't even hurt a fly! When Luchadores were here earlier, neither of them shot at each other."

"That's because they dont want to be the one to make the first move! If someone makes the first move, then every police officer would focus on their group if there were any casualties!" John looked about ready to rip his hair out. "Dude. You're my best bro. I can't lose you to the-" Knuckles tapped on the window, the Saint's boss staring in with a curious, yet impatient look. A sigh from Maximus.

"It'll be fine...we'll just do the work and let her go. Probably not see her again for who knows how long...what with all the Rim Jobs there are in Steelport." The mechanic headed for the garage.

When the Attrazione was finished, Maximus looked over the beautiful vehicle with a sort of adoration. The vehicle was sleek, golden frames stood out among the dark colors. The tires were new and ready to tear up some asphalt and he was very proud with the vibrant and somehow deadly look of the violet interior. Wiping the sweat from his brow, he glanced to the Leader of the Saints, whom was looking over the Attrazione with the same kind of adoration.

"Nice job...very nice job. This is some of the best work I've had done on one of my babes..." Groomed nails gently glided over the hood, those glossy lips pulled into a smile. "How much...?"

"For everything? About five-thousand." John had cut in before Maximus could answer, the older male's arms were crossed over his wide chest. The smile on the boss' lips vanished to that neutral look again, her hand reaching into the back pocket of her black jeans and retrieving a wad of cash. She counted through crisp hundred dollar bills, but before she could even make it to a thousand, Maximus stepped in.

"He's playing...it was only about a thousand." Grey eyes met brown and she gave a slight crack of a smile.

"Good man...take it though..." Three more hundreds were counted out and the money was handed over. "Three hundred dollar tip, son~" The two mechanics watched her move to the driver's side, slipping into the new violet leather seats. The tinted black windows were all rolled down and the speedy car flew out of the garage with a burst of nitrix and out of sight. There was a sort of awkward air that hung around them for a few minutes after and then John's eyes flew to him.

"You ripped us off of five thousand..."

"You're raising prices again." Maximus shot back, heading to the front of the store to put the thousand in the register. John followed him, arms crossed and a frown.

"At least she's gone now...we can finally return to our work..." Maximus made a noise of acknowledgement. Sure, fixing cars was fun and all, but creating that work of art in the form of the Attrazione. He had never been given so much to do. He had never been given such free range with a large amount of money to be spent. And Maximus had loved it.

Despite there being a lot of Rim Jobs in Steelport, he did wish the Saints leader would return sometime soon so he could go crazy with the designing again. Maximus took a seat behind the counter once again, scrubbing his hands with a filthy rag. John was seated on another chair, picking at his nails with a frown. The rest of the day was relatively slow, only occasionally did someone drive in to have a tiny bit of work down. And while Maximus worked, John was off working on his own car, taking care of it like it was his own child.

"Wanna go get some drinks tonight?" John had asked him while they clocked out. The late night mechanics, William and Natalie, had just walked in, chatting idly about something Maximus didn't care about.

"mmm no thanks...sister is making me watch her dog while she's on vacation. Gotta get back to it." Tossing the oil soaked rag into a dirty bin, Maximus waved them goodbye and left the building, rounding the corner and walking into the small parking lot beside the Rim Jobs. The door to his Hammer was pulled open, and he slid into the confines of the vehicle. The smell of authentic leather filled his senses and he breathed a sigh of satisfaction. There was nothing in the world he loved more then real leather.

His keys were withdrawn from his pocket and he rolled the clinking keys around in his fingers before he found the right one and slid it into the ignition. A twist to the right and the engine hummed to life. The stick was shifted into reverse in order for him to back up out of the lot. Next, he shifted the stick into drive and pulled completely out of the parking lot and out onto the street. Maximus was thankful that he lived over in the suburban area of Steelport...within the Luchadore controlled area. The drive was quick, there wasn't too much traffic and Maximus pulled to a stop in front of a small house.

He walked up the porch steps, retrieving keys from his pocket. Maximus gave a light grin when he heard light scratching on the other side of his front door. When he pushed open the door, a found himself with paws on his chest as a Great Dane stood up on its hind legs to lap at his face. "whoa Monty!" Maximus gently pushed the dog off him and managed to close the door behind himself as he and the loveable creature moved further into the home. Monty's tail wagged a mile a minute as he ran around at Maximus's feet, long tongue rolled out of his mouth and eyes gleaming with a sort of hope and happiness.

"Alright boy..." Maximus moved through his home, into the den and sitting comfortably down in the one of two armchairs. The large hound would have jumped up onto his lap, but Maximus crossed his legs in order to keep him down on the ground. He leaned back comfortably in his recliner, exhaling his breath. Maximus cursed himself for wishing he would see the Saints Leader tomorrow.

Hopefully to work on another vehicle of her's too.


End file.
